The Secret
Wolves have kept the secret from long ago...A white wolf born of blood and fire, poisen and death but who's to blame when two split up and get blamed for each another.. Chapter 1 Wind howled furiously through the tree's. Gazing upon the scents in the forest, I padded forward and scented blood, the scent of dead blood. ''I muraccusly stood up, and swished my tail as I let out a growl of slight warning, "Who's there?" I growled, continueisly swishing my tail. I narrowed my eyes and gazed up to the starry sky, ''"no one" ''I said, as i yawned and drifted off to sleep. I woke up and skanned my surrondings as i shuffled my paws at the scent of the pine needles. My tongue was dry and my belly was rumbling, as i stood up, I padded forward to slirp up a drink, and then my nose caught a familiar scent. ''Shadow! I thought, as I unsheathed my claws and growled, "What are YOU doing here!?" Shadow growled and snapped his large fangs at my throat, "I'm here on buisness, to hunt for my pack, and what exactly are YOU here for?" Shadow growled and pushed a paw over his muzzle, then dropping his tail to the icy ground. "I-.." The wolf started to say as he trembled and shuffled his paws, grinding his teeth. "Let me guess, your here to hunt for ''yourself, don't you once think about your pack?" Shadow growled and threw his tail across my face, making me sneeze. "I would never hunt for myself before my pack, it's not like you haven't done that before!" The white wolf who was speaking was named Silvertooth. "Ah, I remember, you don't even have a pack, i'm such a fool, excuse my foolishness." Shadow mocked him and narrowed his eyes, as he carefully walked passed me. "Shut up!" Silvertooth growled as he unsheathed his claws and lept at the beckoning teasing, narrowed eyed wolf. "You think you can ''kill ''me? that's very foolish of you, everyone know's that especially since EVERYONE holds a grudge against you." Shadow mocked me once again. I stood up and lashed my tail in anger as I leaped onto the wolf and pulsed my teeth into his neck. "Get off of me, you rat with fur!!" Shadow growled as he threw me off with a force and padded over to me and slashed his teeth into my neck as he watched my face bleed with agony. I made a shriek of "YELP!" and growled ferociously, as I grinded my teeth and pulled back. "Never!" I snarled and hurled towards Shadow once again, and slashed my claws across his face, but I missed him as he sharpend his teeth and ripped at my face. I fell to the ground and breathed heavily, as I watched the daylight grow colder, I layed there in the bloody snow freezing as Shadow growled and walked away. "NEVER, and i mean EVER let me see your pathetic worthless face around here again, everyone hates you, never will trust you, and that's the end of it." Shadow was right at first, I was weak but I was no gallon of hatred. "Wait, ''hate me?" Silvertooth layed their breating without much life as his heart stopped beating for a moment. "What do you mean, no one likes me, they really despise me?" Shadow growled and sliced his claws onto my face, "Yes, you idiot, I thought you knew, everyone trys to kill you, they never talk to you and -" Shadow stopped for a slight moment and narrowed his eyes. "Why am I explaining this to you, you wouldn't understand nor care." Shadow growled and walked away, as he snarled. "Wolf of bloody death!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Wolf Fanfictions